spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Re Mi
Do Re Mi is the first episode of SpongeBob and The Music World. Plot After SpongeBob broke his ukulele, he tries to replace it with a piano. Transcript is SpongeBob jamming with his ukulele SpongeBob: Yeah! Im a natural at ukulele playing! hand accidentally misses the strings and hits the ukulele, causing it to knock out of his hands and fall on the floor SpongeBob: Uh-oh, hope it is okay! picks it up SpongeBob: Phew, at first I fought you were a gon- break SpongeBob: Uhh, no worries I can fix- whole ukulele bursts into a bunch of wooden pieces SpongeBob: Tartar sauce! transition cuts to [[Bikini Bottom Music Store]] SpongeBob: The percussion aisle may have something. goes through the aisle looking at the instruments SpongeBob: Hmmmm, lets see, snare drums, hair drums- I mean, kettle drums- a piano SpongeBob: GASP! I always wanted to be a pianist! transition is now SpongeBob ordering the piano SpongeBob: Hey worker... Worker: Yes? SpongeBob: I'd like to purchase that piano over there, how much is it? Worker: $29,500.00. SpongeBob: Oh, uhh... let me check my account. of SpongeBob searching around his house for money plays comes back SpongeBob: Yeah, about that, I only have $5,900.00 in my account. Worker: Don't worry, we have a starter's piano for $99.99, care to try that? SpongeBob: I guess. transition is now the piano getting added in SpongeBob's house SpongeBob: A little left. move the piano to the left, making it next to one of the walls in the bedroom SpongeBob: Good! Mover 1: Enjoy your new piano. Mover 2: Make sure to pratice. leave transition is now SpongeBob ready to play the piano SpongeBob: How bout we start with the basic, "Do Re Mi." marks the first three keys with Do, Re and Mi using marker SpongeBob: Alrighty, here it goes. cracks his fingers, and wiggles them around to warm up plays Do Re Mi, but accidentally hits Fa instead of Mi SpongeBob: Oops. How bout we try again. tries to play Do Re Mi again, but accidentally hits Re and Mi at the same time SpongeBob: Actually, how about Moonlight Sonata. ends up pressing random keys SpongeBob: I don't think I should approach more advanced songs first. Hours Later SpongeBob: I give up! I can't play it! cuts to SpongeBob's mind Mini Brain Sponge: We failed the piano! Major Mini Brain Sponge: No mind controller, this whole place has been thrown into chaos and I will fix it! goes to the feeling panel, and sets discourage to courage out and back to SpongeBob SpongeBob: Actually, I CAN do it, in fact, I can make my own song! then makes up a song and plays it one the piano SpongeBob: I call it, "Sponges at Dawn." comes up to SpongeBob Gary: Meow! SpongeBob: You want to play too? Well go ahead! closes his eyes and hits the keys with them SpongeBob: What do you call it? Gary: Meow! SpongeBob: Esgargot Waltz is a good name, I don't really like the piano, so how about you keep it? Gary: Meow! playing Esgargot Waltz as we pan out of the Pineapple, it then cuts to the end card Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:Episodes Starting Spin-Offs Category:HippyDippyHoop5